Life afterwards!
by IAmAGuyAndILoveHinny
Summary: This is the usual End to Epilogue. It is my first fan fiction.


**Chapter 1**

As Harry left the office that was most recently Snape's and before him Dumbledore. He realized how many memories were in there. All he could think of right now was how brave the last two headmaster's have been. He hadn't known untill recently but now he knew, Snape was the bravest man he ever knew.

He didn't realize how far he had walked until he passed the gargolye which was sprawling on the floor due to the recent Death Eater attack they had just sustained. I sprang him out of his daydream. "Your going to get some to fix me right" the gargoyle asked as it lay on the ground motionless except for it's mouth.

"Er... Yeah I'll uh... get right to it." Harry lied. All he had on his mind was to get to the Common Room and be left alone. As he was making his way to the Common Room he realized there wasn't really anybody around. He then remebered the Great Hall is where everyone was. Then he rembered the dead.

Tonks,Lupin,Fred. Gone. This realization hit him like a rock and he felt a lump the size of a large fist forming in his throat. He saw the portrait of the Fat Lady as she said "Password please."

Harry forgot that he had not attended school the last year so he forgot the password "Er... " he hesitated trying to think of one he thought she would have.

"Oh! It's you Harry," she said with a sudden tone of delight, "Understand you've been through a lot so i'll let you right in. By the way the password is _Harry Potter_." , the Fat Lady yelled out or him as he climbed throught the portrait hole.

He realized that the password was him but it realy didn't really effect him to much. He saw that the Common Room was ,for the most part, unchanged. The big difference was that where the notice board for his old Quidditch practices and where Fred and George had their advertisement for Weasley Wizard Wheezes he saw a large poster with the caption Undesirable No. 1. He ripped it down and walked up stairs to the boy's dorm. As Harry walked up to his four poster sleep overcame him instantly.

When Harry woke up he heard mumbling all around him.

"Hey guys I think he's getting up."

"Harry you up." He heard Ron's voice.

"_Accio Glasses._," Harry said as his glasses came shooting torward him "Hey Ron, Neville." That's the voice he heard before.

"Hello Mate. Been a sleep for two and a half days." Ron said with a voice sadden with grief which he knew came from the death of Fred.

_Fred _he thought. The lump was back in his throat as he remebred the dead. "Are you kidding.," He thought how he could've been asleep for that long. "Well give me a few minutes to get up and I'll be right down to the Great Hall." Harry grumbled as he woke up.

He knew what he needed to do today. He needed to see the Weasley's and grief with them. He then was brought back to the them being his only real family. He thought of Bill who really wasn't home much but accepts Harry all the same. He thought of Charlie when him and the other Weasleys came for the Tri-Wizard tournament and warned him about the dragons. Then his mind drifted to George. The creator of the best joke shop in Diagon Alley. Then his thoughts switched to Mr and who kepth him in The Burrow all summer. Then his thoughts finaly rested upon Ginny. The way her beitiful red hair cascaded down to her shoulders. The way her chocalate brown eyes with the flecks of gold enticed him. He also rembered the way she kisses him and how it felt it was only Harry and Ginny in the world.

He then realized they were broken up. He just really hoped that she understood why they had to break up and that they could get back together but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He decided to go see Ginny before he griefed with the Weasley's and he had an idea exactly where she was. As he leapt from the portrait hole he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak. He didn't want to be seen at the moment. He felt that everyone died becasue of him. He didn't feel like being convinced otherwise.

As Harry stealyhly slipped into the Great Hall he found Ron "Ron. It's Harry i am going to go find Ginny. Wish me luck." Harry whispered.

All Ron said was "Keep your Sheild Charm on." As he smiled wryly.

Harry then made his way over to their favorite tree. The large oak by the lake. He then saw the hair of his favorite girl and saw she was crying. He knew this must have been terrible for her because she rarely ever succumbs to tears. He approched her slowly then removed his Invisibility Cloak.

"Er..." He said hoping it would be enough for her to hear him. To his disapointment it wasn't. ",Ginny?" He asked in a soft and tender voice. She turned her head and saw it was Harry. They stood there for a while, simply staring into each others eye. Then she stood up.

"Harry...," she said obviosusly trying to hold back her anger. ", I am suggesting to you now that you leave" she warned. He saw her hand move closely for her wand.

"_Protego!" _shouted Harry as Ginny grabbed hold of her wand. "Ginny please we need to talk." Scremed Harry. There was an akward silence then out of no where he was pulled into an embrace with Ginny. The Shield Charm then went down as Ginny was crying into his shoulder.

"Harry why. Why didn't you tell me what you were doing when you pretended to die."

"Pretened. Ginny I swear it did happen. I died..." He whispered into her ear

Ginny simply looked at him and went back into his embrace and she said. "Tell me everything that has happened starting after the Wedding."

Harry sighed and said "All right here it goes..."

He then explained what happened with going into hiding, Ron leaving, the Horcruxes, the sword, the Deathly Hallows and getting killed and coming back. Ginny has stopped sobbing and was occasionally interupting by saying things such as "Merlin's Beard really" or "Godric Harry please explain more."

By the time Harry finished telling Ginny the story she was curled into his lap as they lay under the oak tree. Their hands intertwined. As he finished he whispered into Ginny's ear:

"So now that Voldemort won't use you against me we can get back together... Er... i-if you wa-want obviously I-" Harry was interuppted by Ginny planting a passionate kiss on his mouth. They sat like that for what seemed like a lifetime and broke apart. Both of them forgot how good it feels to kiss the other.

"Yes Harry, we will get back together." She said as they were intertwined in yet another passionate kiss. When they broke apart again they got up and walked back to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.

**A/N: This is my first Fan FIction please review. I will be attempting to update a lot but not sure if I can. Thanks critisicsm is always welcome!**


End file.
